


We're Sorry Blaine

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Prom Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: On the day following Kurt's Junior Prom, Blaine gets a rather unusual surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Klaine writer. However, I wrote this as a flashback in one of my other works and thought it would be cute as a stand-alone one-shot even though Kurt technically isn't in it. So here you go.

Blaine stood at the Hudson-Hummel’s door waiting for someone to answer. He was confused why Mr. Hummel had asked him to come over, especially since Blaine knew Kurt was spending the day with Mercedes.

Mr. Hummel answered the door and immediately gave Blaine a hug before inviting him in. “Blaine, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my boy last night.”

“Mr. Hum…”

“Burt”

“Ok Burt. It really wasn’t…”Kurt’s dad held up his hands to stop Blaine from saying what he was going to say. Both his parents and Dalton had instilled enough manners into Blaine that he knew not to continue “Thank you Burt. Is that why you asked me over?”

“Partly. Now will you follow me?”

Burt lead Blaine into the living area, where his wife was standing, watching the two come in. “Blaine, sweetie, thank you so much for coming. Can you give me a minute?” Blaine just nodded. He was really confused. Carole turned her head and yelled into the next room “He’s here!”

In walked one of the most jaw-dropping things Blaine had ever seen. First was Finn, eyes fixed on the floor, who went and stood next to his mother. Then came Rachel who was followed closely by Jesse St. James. Rachel stopped next to Finn and Jesse next to Rachel. He was staring at the floor in the same manner that Finn was. Blaine couldn’t help but notice that these two rather strapping young men were standing there in obvious fear of the diminutive women standing next to them.

The awkward silence was broken by Carole saying “Boys?” The two, not taking their eyes of the floor, started mumbling at the same time “Sorry we got into a fight  during your performance Blaine.”

Rachel flailed her hands and sighed, turning to face her ex-boyfriends. She was always dramatic, but this was her inner Jewish mother coming out as she yelled “That was not an apology. This time you are both going to apologize _**AND MEAN IT**_!”

“I’m sorry we fought during your performance Blaine” Finn said, finally looking up at his step-brother’s boyfriend “Thank you for helping us.”

“No problems Finn” Blaine replied.

Carole looked at her son and said “Now go up to your room. We are FAR from done with this.” Finn headed off and Rachel nudged, well pushed, Jesse “I’m sorry we fought during your performance. You are really good.”

“Thanks Jesse” Blaine was surprised about the affect the former Show Choir champ’s complement had on him. He was almost…well, proud. After all this was Jesse _Bohemian Rhapsody_ St. James.

Rachel nodded as if she was satisfied and started to leave with Jesse close behind. She stopped when she got to Blaine and said “You were wonderful last night. And not just on the stage.” After placing a kiss on Blaine’s cheek, she turned, grabbed Jesse’s hand and they left. Carole excused herself to go “deal with” Finn.

Blaine and Burt turned and looked at each other and then busted out laughing, Burt saying things like how he “didn’t know how Blaine held it together” and how that was “the funniest thing he had seen in his life.”

 


End file.
